This invention relates to new and useful improvements in construction devices and is particularly concerned with a construction device of the type which is adapted to support and/or connect a building element relative to a base or other supporting surface.
Various types of devices have heretofore been used for supporting and/or connecting building elements, such as horizontal beams, joists, stringers, posts and pillars, to a base slab, footing, foundation or block member. For example, such devices comprise anchor studs or other supports or devices that are embedded in the concrete or otherwise secured thereto. Such devices are used to provide vertical and lateral connection of building elements to a base or to other elements.